


Drift Towards Home

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Uncle Loki (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: Since he was small Thor had always been fascinated by his uncle Loki, a quiet handsome man who habitually wore suits and kept to himself, he only had vague memories of his uncle from childhood. Each one was a little smudged and blurred as though raindrops had gotten between the photos of his mind.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99
Collections: Uncle Loki // A Thorki Collection





	Drift Towards Home

Since he was small Thor had always been fascinated by his uncle Loki, a quiet handsome man who habitually wore suits and kept to himself, he only had vague memories of his uncle from childhood. Each one was a little smudged and blurred as though raindrops had gotten between the photos of his mind. The family albums were mostly bare anyway, and aside from the occasional group wedding photo, his uncle didn't really appear in any of them except as an inkblot figure against a sea of burly blondes and gingers of the family.

So it came as a surprise to Thor when he was suddenly thrust upon his uncle over summer while his parents figured out a messy divorce. Thor didn’t want to be at home anyway, it was mostly screaming at broken plates at this point, he was desperately ready to move out and live his own life, so living with his weird uncle for the time being wasn’t the worst thing even if it meant being away from his friends. Though, his uncle was less than present and when he was, wouldn’t talk to him for long stretches of time. It occurred to him that he didn’t even know what his uncle did for a living and it had been weeks, skulking around the large house with large dark furniture and damask walls. He felt like he was in a gothic novel and any minute his uncle would turn out to be a vampire. 

It didn’t help that uncle Loki was tall and elegant and would always be buttoned up to his neck and wrist, Thor never saw him wear pyjamas or any less than coiffed and tailored (He was almost convinced that he wore his suits to bed). His heavy silver signet rings clacked against the cane that he was also never without, simple black and intimidating. He walked with a precise and practiced step to make his limp almost unnoticeable but when caught off guard, Thor would notice how he would run his hand over his thigh when it was sore. He has once broached the subject of his injury to him over a rare dinner together and had been waved off being told it was just an accident- a boring story but Thor hadn't forgotten about how Loki's cutlery screeched against his plate when he asked him. His uncle would happily bleat on about the 18th century ottoman in the living room than speak about himself. Thor had sat and listened patiently and quietly, acutely aware of feeling big and bulky, like he didn't belong there with his cheap hoodies and shorts, often feeling like he'd rather sink into the walls and disappear. 

It had been three weeks in and Thor felt like he was living in a big empty house on his own. He'd only ever see his uncle in the evenings and then only briefly, usually arriving late and going to his study before retiring. Sometimes Thor would find himself pressing his ear against the wall but stopped because he got too afraid of ruining the expensive wallpaper, especially when mostly what he heard on the other side was silence and the occasional cough. Their life together was easy if not strained and Thor spent most of his time at his summer job, driving to go see friends on the weekends and generally keeping himself out the way. But suddenly his curiosity would pull at him, he'd put his head against the wall, listen out for when his uncle would go take a piss and try and bump into him on the landing. It would always end with Thor instantly regretting his decision, walking away feeling a little flustered and not knowing what to do with his hands. He'd go back to his cold bed wondering why his own uncle would make him feel so...weird? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the weekend and Thor had spent most of the afternoon laying on the living room couch. He’d planned to get up several hours ago but hadn’t mustered up the motivation, instead dicked around on his phone trying to get a video to load before a stark figure hobbled into the room silently. Startled, Thor immediately found himself sitting up with a look like he'd just been caught doing something nefarious. He almost jumped when Loki suddenly moved and settled himself in his favourite armchair and watched fascinated as his uncle pulled his trousers up around his thighs before sitting down letting a sliver of white skin see daylight. There was something frightening in the starkness of his mind and Thor watched him, settle his hands on his lap and lean his cane against his side, he didn't look at him when he spoke.

"I'll be having a visitor this weekend Thor, you'll be going out of town as usual, I'm sure, I just wanted to let you know"

Thor starred, suddenly trying to recall the last time his uncle even talked to him. Loki turned to look at him, idly stroking a dull ache in his thigh waiting for a response, Thor watched the small movement for a long moment before realising he'd taken too long to say anything.

"Of course, I think I'll be staying at a friend's, finishing some work, ya know..."

It was a makeshift lie. Thor wasn't sure why it had slipped out of his mouth so smoothly, the truth was he didn't have plans and most people were away visiting family before the end of summer. He'd planned to stay in his room and finish some assignments, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He clambered with his phone thinking quickly who he could text before a sudden excited realisation pooled its way in his stomach. 

Maybe he'd just stay anyway. 

It wasn't like Loki would even notice! The house was so damn big, Thor could live in one part of it for weeks, probably, without being discovered. Why his uncle would have so much empty space was beyond him, he didn't care. Perhaps he'd get a glimpse of his true uncle. It made his guts squirm, he suddenly felt like a little kid adult uncovering secrets like when he found his dad's porno stache in the garage or when his friend Fandral told him about putting lotion on your dick to make it feel better when you jerked off. (Thor has always been a dry masturbator, the new discovery was revolutionary for him). 

Loki cleared his throat, sensing that Thor's head was elsewhere, he looked at him with a tired gaze.

"I'm looking at maybe selling this house" he finally admitted, it was brief moment of humanity that Thor latched onto, "this place is too big for me to manage with this leg"

"Didn't great grandfather Bor give you this house?"

"That's right"

Awkward silence filled the air and Thor dismissed himself to go upstairs. Being in Loki's presence for too long was always an intimidating experience, one where he always struggled to say anything. There were very few things he knew about his uncle and he didn't know if even half of them were true. 

Thor has found out through family hearsay that uncle Loki had inherited the house when their great grandfather had died, Odin had inherited the family business. After some investigation, he found out that uncle spoke six different languages, had a cat called Robespierre (deceased) and was an auctioneer for some high class snooty gallery. He knew he had no children, that he had a preference for punnets of berries and hardly slept; all things Thor had learnt from staying with his uncle for three weeks.

And he was about to find out more. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor shifted nervously waiting for the door downstairs to slam shut. He knew he'd have a few hours before Loki would come back to the house. In the meantime he carefully fed himself and tried to not mess the perfectly manicured kitchen with bread crumbs. He went back upstairs but something compelled him to open the door to his uncle's room.

He had caught brief glimpses of Loki's bedroom, the door always sealed shut and he of course had reason to go in there. He turned the doorknob carefully as if the room's contents would suddenly come spilling out. 

His room, as it turned out, was much like the rest of the house. Dark green brocade adorned the walls and a group of unhung paintings huddled in the corner. His uncle apparently had a collection of canes and a black marble fireplace with various ornaments and photos. Thor picked one up and inspected it, the silver frame catching his attention suddenly. It was Loki when he was a younger man, maybe in his 20s, holding a small blond boy in his arms. The excited butterflies in Thor's stomach turned to lead. It was him. Thor didn't have an ounce of memory of it nevermind his uncle as a young man. Inspecting it closer, Loki looked more or less the same only younger and a little less weary. Questions piled up in his mind and the overwhelming feeling of not knowing his own self beat against his chest. 

The door slammed downstairs and frightened out if his stupor, uneven footsteps began approaching the upstairs landing and Thor found himself hiding in the ensuite bathroom in a moment of panic, huddling on the floor trying to make himself seem small. Excuses paraded in his mind as to what he would rehearse if Loki found him there before noticing that a second pair of footsteps was not far behind. He listened carefully, angling himself so that he could peer through the barest crack in the door and still be hidden. 

He had to catch a shocked sound in his throat as he watched his uncle in a tangle of limbs with another man. The shadows danced across the wall and Thor caught a glimpse of his uncle's white back barely touched from the sun, his lover wrapping their legs around him to pull him in closer, he held them down rutting and biting at his flesh. Loki angled the young man down onto the bed, pushing his head into the plush covers and climbing on top of him possessively while unbuttoning his pants.

Thor couldn't tear his eyes away though his body screamed to run, somewhere in his mind contemplated trying to sneak out of the tiny bathroom window. Instead he was rooted to the spot, extremely aware that his cock was pressing against the cold zip of his jeans. Instead Thor ate up the view, his uncle's sizable length pressed up against the man's backside leaving it slick, it was almost too much to bear after scarcely even seeing his uncle's wrist or ankle his whole life. And oh boy did he fuck. Not that uncle Loki ever appeared frail, but Thor certainly wasn't expecting such stamina from a man who appeared to move like a lizard. His injury didn't seem to bother him at all, Thor thought, suddenly remembering his poorly put together plan. He pushed himself closer, trying to sneak a glimpse of his uncle's leg but his trousers were kept tight around his thighs. 

Thor groaned, a mixture of frustration slipping out while he pressed his hand against his crotch, the small relief wasn't worth regretting his entire life. He watched in horror as Loki's black head suddenly snapped up and gazed right back at him, huddled on the floor through the gap of the doorframe. He shook, his body frozen with his hand on his cock and he was suddenly shot with the urge to cry as tears pricked at his eyes. He had been caught and what was so much worse was his aching cock that he couldn't explain. He watched as his uncle slowly and methodically returned to his fucking, dragging out his hips and making his lover's body bounce on his cock brainlessly not having the faintest clue of anything amiss instead gave out pleasant mewls of pleasure getting taken from behind. Thor found himself shoving his hand over his mouth to stifle his heavy breathing while nursing a prick of jealousy at the boy beneath his uncle. He bit his hand, the temptation to pull on his heavy cock overwhelming and making him a little dizzy. He bounced on his heels little, trying to get some relief, unknowingly matching Loki's increasing rhythm, all the while green eyes piercing into his soul, Thor felt like he was under a spell, feeling heady and turned on by his uncle's blatant exhibitionism. 

Figuring he didn't care anymore, Thor gave in, and went to tug at his belt, he was already in balls deep he may as well forfeit his dignity. An authoritative cough made him bring his eyes up to see his uncle shaking his head slowly at him, sweat slicked and pounding the stranger into the mattress. Loki stared at him a moment,eyes a little glazed over from his activities, he silently mouthed he words "don't you dare shut that fucking door".

Thor nodded, his fingers now in his mouth to smother a moan forming in his throat. He watched Loki pull back reaching for his nightstand. The stranger made a sound of disappointment, that the best fuck of their life was having an unannounced break. He watched as Loki made a face while looking at his phone. 

"What's wrong? Is it that kid? Your nephew?"

"No no it's work, I'm afraid we'll have to do this again some other time, something's come up"

"Now?"

"Yes now"

"But we were...surely it wouldn't be a few more minutes"

"You need to leave"

"Fine you old fuck! You're no good anyway!"

Thor watched as the man haphazardly got dressed before stomping out the room. They both listened carefully for him to figure his way back to the front door. It shut with a bang and Thor vaguely heard something smash on the stone floor. 

"So we're a little liar and a peeping Tom now are we?" He said, walking towards him. Thor could see the extent of his dishevelment and it only made his face brighten.

Loki's words matched those of a regular uncle having words with his disobedient nephew but the bulge in his trousers complicated matters, and Thor had no idea where to look. 

"I...I I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I just wanted to…"

"To what, Thor?"

"I wanted to know you better"

"Stop looking down, answer me properly..." his sentence trailed, Thor's mouth ran dry realising Loki meant that he caught Thor looking at his cock, he shifted uncomfortably, painfully hard trying to look at his uncle in the eye which was impossible with all the shame he felt. He noticed all at once that he was still kneeling on the tiled floor of the bathroom and the implication of his position hit him in the chest. He didn't dare get up, instead looked up blushing and blinking.  
Loki ignored it, taking the opportunity to lecture again

"Do you know how dangerous it is if I don't know where you are, Thor? I made a promise to look after you"

Thor groaned looking down, his poor confused cock aching in his jeans with his uncle standing over him talking about responsibility made him want to disappear entirely. "I'm driving you home" Loki said, finally, Thor felt like someone had just kicked over his sandcastle. Dejected, he got to his feet feeling like all his blood had pooled in his body. What was he expecting to happen exactly? 

Thor sniffled, the dawning realisation of having to go back to that fucking house was too much to bare. 

The memory of Loki's rescue- if you could call it that- played in Thor's mind. It was the day after his father had put his hand through the front door and split his knuckles apart. The screaming, the fighting and toxicity of that place felt like an open prison. The only responsible thing his parents had done in the whole ordeal was get him out of there and now...he was going back having ruined his relationship with his uncle. He knew his mother was smart enough to flee too so it would just be him and...Odin.

The thought of that twisted in his guts. At least his uncle was quiet and reserved, his father drank excessively and when he was around he'd spend hours giving Thor hour long lectures about taking over the family business, about what a great leader he would have to become just like his pop! 

All at once he was a confused, sad little boy sitting on his uncle's bathroom floor, all his impulses and bad decision making leading up to this point. Tears began to prick at his eyes, before he knew it he had hit his stride with a full blown whimper.

"Before all that, I want you to do something for me"

"W-what?" His voice cracked, hearing it made him only want to cry more, he wiped at his eyes. He trembled when Loki stepped closer, touching carefully at his face and lifting his chin.

"You're a good boy, aren't you Thor?"

"I-I don't know"

Looking up at Loki's eyes, he was still acutely aware of Loki's undone buttons on his trousers, his cock still half hard and straining against the fabric, his uncle's signature musk profoundly hitting his senses. He wanted to bury his face in it. 

"Good boys don't usually sneak around their uncle's bedroom to take a peek at their activities, do they?"

"No sir"

"So what's made you so bad little nephew, what's got you worked up?" 

"I don't know!" 

"You don't know" Loki repeated, doing away with the act and switching to a tone of annoyance from Thor's insolence. "Tell me then, why I had to watch you playing with yourself in my bathroom?"

Thor's cheeks went brilliant red, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. He hadn't touched himself but he must've made quite the show if Loki noticed how he rocked back and forth on his heels, touching his cock through his jeans. He was still desperately hard, his uncle's words only fanning the flames of debauchery. 

"Why don't you show me then, what you were about to do, seeing as you like it so much" he said, using the bedpost to correct his balance, he sat down in a plush armchair in the corner of the room facing the foot of the bed. Thor gawked, not quite registering what his uncle was saying, he got up only because his knees had begun to hurt kneeling on the floor. Loki looked at him expectantly, cocking his leg over the other and gesturing to the bed.

"Go on"

Thor wobbled, unable to quite believe his uncle's angry and sarcastic tone. Was he being serious? What the hell was happening?

"For god's sake! Get over here you little bastard!" 

For the lack of knowing anything better to do, Thor approached his uncle who grabbed him by the hips, forcing the bottom of his t-shirt up into his hands and began swiftly unbuckling his jeans unveiling Thor's pudgy tummy and tops of his thighs. Before he knew it, his cock was in his uncle's fist being pumped, the first time anyone had ever touched him there! Shock twisted in his stomach that his first time wasn't with a cute girl in class, not some awkward fumble in a closet or even a shitty game of spin the bottle. 

It was with uncle Loki. 

His fucked up beautiful uncle Loki and his expensive suits. He'd been chosen over that man! He was better! A sick pang of disgust and excitement formed itself in his stomach at the thought of being found out, what a sick little fuck he was to enjoy getting a handy from a family member and getting self esteem from it.

But fuck it felt good, his cock was slick and slippery with a good amount of precum that he happily fucked into his uncle's grip like a horny puppy. Loki just smirked at him drinking in the sight of his nephew indulging in his own pleasure. He ran his hands down his smooth thighs and grabbed his arse, sinking his nails in, a small revenge for it being a source of constant torment whenever Thor pranced around the house in thin gym shorts. 

"Turn around" 

"Hmmm what?"

"Take this shit off, come on do as you're told"

Thor stumbled around for a minute shedding his clothes in a messy pile, he stood before his uncle a moment awaiting instructions, his cock so hard he didn't know what to do with it.

"Kneel"

Instinctively, he got between his uncle's legs, carefully avoiding his injured thigh and nuzzled his crotch, feeling proud of himself for being so insightful when Loki gave a low moan for his efforts. He kissed him through his underwear, noticing that he hadn't put himself back together, it was the most unkempt he had ever seen his uncle and he felt a little smugness at being the one responsible. Sighing and enjoying his uncle's hand in his hair, Thor realised that this was the most attention and praise he'd ever received. Getting confident, he pulled the underwear down revealing his uncle's cock, girthy and solid in his hand with a luscious rosy tip. Thor attempted to replay all the blowjob scenes he'd ever seen in his life not having the foggiest what to do only that he very badly wanted to do it.

Registering his excitement, Loki thought it best to start giving the boy a few lessons "Just keep your teeth away, you got it? It's not a carrot"

In response, Thor stuck his tongue out to lap at the soft warm head, enjoying the new slightly unfamiliar taste of another man's precum. Thor had curiously explored tasting his own a few times, and this was so dissimilar, salty and musky enhanced with Loki's own cologne. He took a little more into his mouth, enjoying the stretch of his lips as they spread open and feeling Loki's hand on the back of his head. Egged on, he found himself groaning and salivating around his uncle's cock as it pushed further to bury into his throat. Before long he was choking, hot tears streaming down his face as Loki stroked his hair softly. Loki began toeing gently at Thor's crotch using the tip of his shoe to press against his thigh, dangerously close to his cock. He was rewarded with a low whine as Thor tried to move his head away. 

"Shhhh there's a good boy, doesn't that feel good? But you know I won't touch you properly until you learn some manners young man…" Loki released him leaving him gasping and retching from the intrusion of his throat before grabbing onto his hair forcing him to stand upright.

"Turn around...there we are, has anyone ever told you you have a very girly arse? Such a lovely fat thing…no wonder none of your shorts fit" 

Thor's knees buckled a little as he whined, stunned by his Loki's words, he was only kept upright from his uncle's strong hands on his waist as they fondled him excruciatingly slowly, tracing lines where precum had stuck his thighs. He pushed his arse out, desperately wanting something in his hole, and whined again as Loki's hard fingers pulled and played with his cheeks, spreading them far apart and watching as they bounced back together. Loki scolded him when he went to touch his cock, swatting his arse hard. Thor's resilience was failing and he bucked attempting to gain some friction, Loki's fingers dug deep.

"Wait a minute, we're getting to that..., there you go, does that make you feel better?" Thor hitched as he felt fingers at his tender hole, gracefully stroking and coaxing, he couldn't resist spouting a litany of incomprehensible pleas at something he never knew he'd want or need. He caught a glimpse of himself in one of Loki's small mirrors, bent over like a dog in his uncle's lap, despite the unique visual, he still couldn't quite wrap his head around how that even happened. Encouraged to stand up a moment, he felt Loki bend around him to grab a bottle from earlier, anticipation bubbled in Thor's stomach and he happily pushed up his arse for access. He felt a sense of achievement when he was rewarded with his uncle's slick fingers rubbing against him. Finally, with a little coaxing, Thor felt Loki's finger breach him slowly, creating a new odd sensation that he was entirely unfamiliar, he whimpered as the burning sensation continued, feeling Loki's long digit gentle push against him as he wiggled to try and as adjust, but he so badly wanted to be a good boy for his uncle as tears pricked at his eyes as he gripped Loki's knees and panted, trying to quell the rising panic in his chest.

"How do you expect to take my cock when you can't even take one finger?" Feeling speechless, the only retaliation he could think of was pushing against his uncle's hand a little more, this time hitting something that made all the pain and discomfort suddenly make sense. Excited, he pushed again and moaned wantonly realising that he had unexpectedly found his own prostate with the help of his uncle's fingers. Soon he was bobbing a little and fucking himself, he could feel his uncle's smirk behind him as he maneuvered to add another finger, stretching his hole deliciously as he bounced, crushing Loki's hand against his thigh, he was a little kid who had found his new favourite toy. 

With a rough push, Loki sent him standing upright and empty, sensing what was next Thor went limp letting his uncle wrestle him down onto the bed with a thud. He let his legs fall apart in invitation, knowing that a deep blush was creeping its way onto his face, he liked the way his uncle looked at him hungrily and loved being the object of his uncle's hidden lusts. It made him giddy inside knowing all the secret ways he must've driven his uncle mad, how many times he had made his cock stir when he hadn't even realised, how many times his uncle must've visualised a time like this when he could fuck his nephew's round bottom and play with his slick cock. Looks hands ran over his body possessively. His body was on the cusp of brawny, hard muscles developing under a soft layer of fat. Thor had always had reservations about his body, wanting to be rid of his softness, his fullness. Now he was having second thoughts, realising that Loki seemed to enjoy his fat chest as he squeezed his mounds together, running his mouth and tongue over his nipples forming them into sensitive puffy tits, his hands held on for dear life feeling at moment he could cum just from the simplest of touches. 

Loki hushed him, running his hand under Thor's thigh, pulling him up and slapping him playfully before leaning over and passing his mouth over Thor's lips, breath caught in his throat. The gravity of what was happening hit him and he gazed up at his uncle's green eyes fringed with delicate lines, he could smell the fragrant oils in his hair, his mysterious uncle Loki wrecked above him, the power Thor felt was immeasurable. He keened as he kissed him, sucking on his lips and bruising his mouth. Thor wanted nothing more than to be consumed by Loki and have his body used for all his canal needs. 

He watched as his uncle pulled away, still buttoned up to his neck and shirt tucked in around his thin waist running a hand through his now messy hair. He resembled some drunk rockstar Thor thought, watching his uncle stumble slightly to find his footing without the cane. Mesmerized, he watched as his uncle pulled his cock out to jerk himself, coating his cock in lube before climbing over him again and lining up, breaching Thor excruciatingly slow. He flung his arms around Loki and squeezed his eyes together whimpering as he was peppered with kisses of reassurance. It hurt so much! But the thrill of having his uncles cock inside him tore at his chest with giddiness, he tried to relax into it, squirming to see if he could find that sweet spot. With one push from Loki's hips he was already moaning, trying to prevent his legs from buckling beneath him. 

“Shhhh it’s almost in, relax” Loki reassured, “you’re doing so good for me Thor”

Thor tentatively reached down to touch where they connected, feeling inches of cock that had yet to make inside of him, he flung an arm over his face at the prospect of taking more, both frightening and unbelievably hot, his arse already stretched to its limit. Loki eased him by touching finally jerking him off, making his whole body bounce on his uncle’s cock and slip inside him. Without warning, he felt it all the way to the hilt in one firm movement and gasped, tears shedding down his face, his uncle’s cock completely inside him. Loki smiled, pushing the hair away from his face, getting off on his nephew’s rambunctious nature, knowing full well that he had bitten off far more than he could chew. Thor mewled on his uncle’s cock feeling him start to move inside him, dragging at his insides and fucking him deep and slow, Thor considered for a moment what his hole would look like after his uncle was done with him, how wrecked and used he looked, it only made him moan even louder. 

Suddenly he was being flipped on his stomach, face squashed against the covers as he was fucked into the mattress, as if Loki had sensed what he was thinking. His uncle’s fingers dug into his thighs and arse, making sure to leave marks. Thor came, his uncle’s hand still firmly on his cock as he milked him messily onto the sheets, Loki’s cock slipped out of his arse as he flipped him over again, climbing on top of him and jerking his cock over his limp blissed out body. He watched through lidded eyes as his uncle stripped his cock up and down over his stomach he growled, splattering his nephew’s pudgy tummy with come. 

His uncle collapsed on top of him, in a sticky used mess, Thor came to a little, registering the gravity of what they had both done. He tentatively pulled his uncle into a hug, kissing at his neck because it seemed the right thing to do. Thor was rewarded with a muffled sound of annoyance or some complaint of being ticklish. 

"Don't do that" Thor frowned, a little worried that his usual prickly uncle had returned. 

"Are you still going to drive me home?" 

"No, after that I'm not going anywhere for awhile Thor" he watched as his uncle stood up to kick off the remainder of his dirtied clothes and for the first time Thor could admire his uncle's body fully. For an older man he had a remarkable physique, a runner's body with a fair amount of lean muscle. Thor enjoyed looking at it properly, admiring the lines and angles that he had. His eyes fixed on his uncle's now soft cock nested in the centre of trimmed hair. That's when his eyes drifted, a jagged ugly scar maring his uncle's upper thigh as though a chunk had been sliced out of it messily, his eyes lingered trying to figure out what could've possibly of happened to leave his uncle like in such a way.

"You know, you did that" 

Thor blanched, Loki stepped towards the bedside table ignoring his nephew's expression of horror to take off his watch and rings.

"Well...some of it. You ran out into the street when you were 2 and I had to run after you" 

"B..b...but how??"

"I slid under the car, you were fine but you bumped your head and wouldn't stop screaming bloody murder... "

Loki sensed the guilt washing over Thor, instantly regretting having finally told him. 

"Anyway, it ended up infected and now we have this mess to deal with"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"Why didn't you tell me? I spent all this time wondering and you didn't say a thing! Now I feel awful"

"And that's precisely why, don't worry about it Thor it's not important, it made me a better man in the long run" 

Thor sat up, feeling come sliding down his stomach but not caring, he went and stroked the deep scar on his uncle's leg before placing his lips to it. 

"You're a good boy"

Thor looked up at him, enjoying his uncle's tired voice and sweet praise. Wanting more of his reactions, he ran his lips over the scar before licking a slick stripe with his flat tongue over the bumpy tissue, it was enough for Loki to steady himself by grabbing the side table and gasping at his little whore nephew's boldness. He could feel the curve of a smile against his skin as Thor pulled his leg forward, holding him firmly in his hands and kissing softly at the damaged tissue. His uncle hissed above him, but Thor could see in his peripheral that his uncle was already getting hard with his ministrations. He continued, sucking his uncle's skin gently and being sure to teasingly ignore his cock before becoming achingly close to his uncle's balls. 

It was enough teasing to make Loki finally grab Thor by the hair and put his cock in his face, stripping it in a desperate frenzy, slightly bewildered that it had only taken that to get him rock hard again. He came with a stripe across his nephew's cheek and nose leaving Thor looking extremely pleased with himself. Loki still steadied himself with the table, ragged breaths pouring out his lungs, he collapsed onto the bed pulling Thor against his chest, tears pricking at his eyes as he squeezed.

"Thank you"

/End


End file.
